


A beauty that awakens in the rain

by blueskies_88



Category: Anime Style - Fandom, Original Work, Violet Evergarden (Anime), reminds me of - Fandom
Genre: Came back to it after watching Violet Evergarden, I suppose, Original Fiction, Wrote it while imagining the scene infront of me as an anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskies_88/pseuds/blueskies_88
Summary: "In those moments of light and life, I swear, though I am born of darkness, I have never seen anything so beautiful."Wrote this during a thunderstorm on one of my darker days. It actually has alot of meaning in relation my personal life in alot of different ways, so it’s a sort of sketchbook for the past year as well, even if it does not objectively make sense. What started off as merely an observation of the scene before me turned into a sort of therapy for me in the weeks and months after. I wrote a little snippet or edited a sentence whenever I felt anxious to calm me down. Now I’m working on a few other techniques, and I’m trying not to obsess so much over my works. I don’t need this particular crutch so much anymore, but maybe someone will like these words. Please be kind.Have a nice day!
Kudos: 2





	A beauty that awakens in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know if I missed a trigger warning. No judgements. Stay safe.

### A beauty that awakens in the rain

  
A beauty that awakens in the rain. Typically hidden in the concrete jungle. A red building that comes alive. Green that deepens into awareness. A sky so foggy that it's like the inside of a cloud. Rain so fast it's just wave after wave of water. Lamps that blink into existence. People who find their stride. A chill that makes them stick together, seeking each other's comfort and warmth. So human.

  
When the lens of pouring water have cleared, it's like the world is new again. Like it evolved into something more, something whose meaning is hidden from us complicated creatures. In those moments of light and life, I swear, though I am born of darkness, I have never seen anything so beautiful.

  
Then the moon comes out from behind her black as night hands and shines her bright face upon us, shining through this abyss of loneliness. A source of brightness, a reflective life, living before us, on us, within us. Its understanding alights inside us, and I swear again, though I am born of darkness, I have never seen anything so beautiful.

Then I see him from across the sea of bystanders waiting in the dark isolation, and he's all I see. The planes of his face. The assurance of his walk. The raised chin and crinkled eyes. Then he smiles, and I swear, though I am born of darkness and the cold moonlight at first enveloped me in its embrace, it's his love that lifts my soul and heart, and I swear I have never seen anything so beautiful.

  
When I am asleep and the world is my own, I create behind the void that is my eyelids. I create and make and destroy, but when I open my eyes to the morning light in all its clarity, it’s then I swear, though I am born of darkness, I have never seen anything so beautiful.

  
But then she turns toward me, and I see her round sunburned face and soft hair and brown eyes, which look into mine. Then she smiles, and I swear, though I am born of darkness and the warm morning light initially burned through the void behind my eyelids, it’s her wonder that lifts my soul and heart, and I swear I have ever seen anything so beautiful.

  
Then I see The One. So lovely. Standing there before me. Broken. Yet strength emanating from every pore. Scars worn proudly. A fierce grin. Stance ready. Ready to run, to duck, to become something more. Hands rough, mind sharp. Eyes clear. I am ready. Then I leave the mirror.


End file.
